


Wherever, 4ever

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Many Alternative Universes, crackfic, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever, wherever, the four of them would always be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever, 4ever

**Author's Note:**

> 虫尾巴的角色在这里很复杂，毕竟他最后成了伏地魔的手下并且直接间接的害死了波特夫妇和小天狼星，但是我认为，至少在学院时期，他们曾拥有过美好的过去。
> 
> 各种AU。

**In King Arthur’s court, 440 A.D.**

Remus Lupin挡住了James Potter迎面劈来的剑,但步伐因此踉跄了一下。汗水滴进他的眼睛里，Remus恼火的眨眨眼，却因此又差点被James刺到。Remus的膝盖稍稍有点软了，当然，这只是一个比赛，他可以投降而James不会伤他丝毫，但是Remus不会这么做，因为胜利者可以将爱与美的花环献给他的挚爱——也就是Lady Lily。很不幸，这也是James的目标。

或许他早该听听Sir Black——Sirius的话，有关于他为什么没有参加这个比赛……

 

_“……我不想和他当对手，Remus，并不是因为什么兄弟间的友谊——或者说正是如此，所以我想帮助James实现他的心愿。”午后，阳光从帐篷一角斜斜的打了过来，Sirius不符常规的自己整理着束腰上衣前襟，而不是叫来仆人。_

_“Sirius，我不明白。你没有参加只是想让James赢的几率更大？”Remus难以置信的顿了顿，“你不是那样的人。”_

_“正因为我不是，Remus，”Sirius揉了揉脸，“天哪，真是难以想到睿智的Remus Lupin竟然会需要我的指点！”Sirius又像狼一样的笑了一下，“在战斗中，我会不遗余力，但是在这种情况下我无法做到这点。”帐篷外人观众的呼喊声突然变大，看起来一个胜者就要出现了。Sirius向外面看了一眼。“尤其是对于你，我的朋友，你根本不可能拼尽全力。”_

_“Sirius，你知道现在我不能退出。”_

_“我知道。”Sirius拉了他一下，“来吧，Remus，是该走出帐篷见识一下你的对手了。”_

_然后Remus看见了躺在地上的Peter Pettigrew和单手持剑，笑容满面的Sir James Potter。_

 

……Remus虚晃一招，看准了James的破绽，划了下对方了腰侧——如果不是因为他的体力快要透支了，这一下本能伤到James——虽然这个想法让他的胸口被肮脏的背叛之感所折磨，也让他手软——而现在却在护甲上连个划痕都没留下。James的双眼在头盔下惊讶的睁大，他向后退了一步，而这给了Remus足够的时间，他举起剑——

“James！”一个声音，一个女性的声音，一个Remus熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音。

Lily。

_如果我本无胜算，我却为何抵抗。_ Remus身形一闪，接下来，他坐在地上，被James用剑尖指着。“ _你根本不可能拼尽全力_ ”Sirius的声音在Remus有些混沌的脑中回响着。确实，当他的行为会伤到他的挚爱时，他怎能拼尽全力。而且，他又怎是James的对手。

抬起头，Remus微笑着对上James的双眼。

“我认输。”

 

**In English Channel, 1588**

船在愤怒的海上颠簸，深灰的海面将早已布满乌云的天空衬得更加不详。海风残酷的切割着一切，坚硬如礁石，脆弱如希望。

他们的对手是西班牙无敌舰队。

James Potter船长站在舰桥上，望着海天相接的远方，下定决心要打赢这场恶战，却又难以启齿的希望这场战争永远不要降临。

他们甚至不是英国皇家海军——仅仅是一群迫于生计成为海盗的平民，为了女王允诺的金钱和特许而战——哦，当然，或许还能算上他们对西班牙强盗的憎恶。但是James知道他不再是一个小孩，可以尽情的幻想着胜利——看在上帝的份上他可是个船长，他手下那么多性命终结与否都取决于他的决定。责任感，压力，或许还有怜悯，让他有些喘不过气来。 这些还都只是对那些船员的感受，更不用说他对于他朋友的生死的感受了。

Peter Pettigrew少尉在桅杆高处眺望着远方，搜寻着敌人的踪迹；随船医生Remus Lupin不在他的视线之内，应该在甲板下做着医疗准备；而Sirius Black大副……站到了他身边。

“那么，西班牙无敌舰队？”Sirius看着海面，声音轻松但James还是捕捉到了一丝紧张。

“我还以为我把你拽到这艘船上时你就知道了呢。”James挑了挑眉，哼了一声。

Sirius轻笑一声。他侧身，倚着扶手。半晌后，“你真应该管Remus要点酒喝，放松一下。”

“放松一下，上尉？”James绷了好久的弦突然断了，“你怎么能这么要求我？大战在即而我极有可能让你们全部命丧黄泉——只因我的一个错误命令，而你让我 _放松一下_ ？”

“James……”Sirius叹了口气，似乎没想好下文，“或许我不该那么说。我的意思是，James，你回头看看，看看你的船员，你的手下，我们有人是被迫登舰的吗？没有，你知道这个。我们选择了跟随你，我们信任你——”

“——拜托，Sirius，不要再说了——”

“——而这信任是你挣来的，是你用每一次力挽狂澜的举动和将我们成功脱离险境的命令赢来的。这信任是你应得的。”Sirius注视进James的眼睛。“我们永远会跟随你的领导，James，因为我们信任你，而你从未令我们失望。

“这是场恶战，而我很荣幸能与你并肩战斗，舰长。”

James深呼吸了一次，两次。“你要求得太多了，Sirius。我不是每次都能那么幸运。”

“那不是幸运，而是能力。”Srius拍了拍James的肩膀，“嗨，战争把你压的都不像我认识的那个James Potter了。或许结束后你，Remus，Peter，我应该去三把扫帚好好喝一杯——该死，我们现在就该喝一杯。”

James举起右手，做出敬酒的动作。 _不是女王，也不是财富_ ，“敬我们自己。”

Sirius回礼，“敬我们自己。”

Peter的声音突然响起，透过薄薄的海雾，西班牙舰队的旗舰身影初现。Sirius的手紧紧地握着扶手，James捏了捏他的肩膀。

 

_我的朋友，鲜血震颤着我的心脏_

_非凡的胆识带来的一刻舍弃_

_是一世纪的谨慎都无可比拟_

_我们就凭这一点，仅凭这一点存在于世。_

 

**In Verdun, 1916**

凡尔登的绞肉机——Sirius想知道这是谁取的名字，因为这天杀的真是太贴切了。他躲在掩体后面，土地里的血液慢慢在他的制服上晕开，和他自己的血混在一起。他猫着腰，环视着四周，土星溅到了他的脸上。一切都被硝烟笼罩着，让他无法看清。

“POTTER！！！”他大吼着，希望能压过密集的枪声。“JAMES POTTER！” 枪声。“REMUS LUPIN！！”枪声。“DAMN！REM——”

“BLACK！在这儿！”Remus的声音在炮火声中显得那么脆弱。Sirius循着声音爬了过去。

“Remus，怎么——哦我的上帝啊！”Sirius的声音里一半是震惊一半是痛苦——Remus抱着James，而后者脸色苍白，双眼紧闭。“他刚刚试着突破德军的火力网，但是大腿被子弹击中了。我好不容易才把他带回来。”又是一阵机枪的扫射，他们下意识的缩了缩身子，在掩体后藏得更仔细。

“该死的德国佬！”Sirius怒视着对面的楼房，那里，一小群德国士兵埋伏在里面，用密集的火力压制着他们。如果他们中有个人能到对面的楼下就好了，这样铲除那帮德军就能容易点。

但是谁又能去呢——能去的人都已经躺在掩体外面了，或远或近。

Sirius喘着气，看着昏迷的James。他不应该参战的，他还是那么年轻，Lily还在等着他。Sirius抬头，看见Remus淡色的双眸中布满血丝。他也不应该参战的，他有着一双医生的手，学者的眼，他不应该成为一个杀手。还有Peter，哦，矮小的Peter，他是那么瘦弱。

没人应该参战，没人应该为不是他们自己的错而死。

Sirius从眼角瞟到一个熟悉的身影。“Peter！你要干什么？！”Peter Pettigrew的手扒着掩体，目的不言而喻。“你需要一个人到对面去，上校。”Peter的胸口快速的起伏，眼神时不时飘向德军占领的楼房。“我……”他又快速吸了口气，看起来是在强迫自己的身体准备好。

“Peter……”Sirius想吼出很多话，但同时却一句也说不出口。 _你疯了吗？！要小心……拜托你一定要成功！你没看见外面的尸体吗？！这是战争……你怎能让我看着我的朋友去送死？！你怎能……_

Peter看了下James，又冲着Sirius身后的Remus点了点头，之后翻身跳出了掩体。Sirius焦急的注视着他在地上匍匐前进的身影，一码，两码……七码，八……

一声痛呼。Peter的肩膀被击中了，这只是第一下。

Sirius双眼瞪大但又仿佛什么都看不见。他咬破了他的嘴唇。

_不。_

 

**In Middle-Earth, 2831 T.A.**

被折断的树枝，被压倒的小草，血迹，脚印，一个个线索指向林间的空地，那里，两个人类，一个精灵，一个霍比特人正在休息，鉴于他们刚刚和半兽人狠狠的打了一场。一切都是那么静谧，直到一声肠鸣在空气中砸出涟漪。

“噢……好饿啊，你们谁还有吃的吗？我的背包被那帮半兽人抢走了。”霍比特人Peter Pettigrew皱着眉，揉着肚子说。

“哦，不，我把我所有的食物都放在你的包里了Peter！”人类游侠James Potter痛苦的捂脸，“虽说你们霍比特人一天吃六顿饭，我这个一天只吃三顿饭的人类也饿了呢……”

“我记得我身上还有点牛肉干……”躺在地上的人类贵族Sirius Black掏着兜，“呃，我记的是有三四条的……唉呀——！都沾上那帮半兽人的脏血了！”Sirius嚎啕着。他翻了个身，抬头看着坐在树枝上的西尔凡精灵Remus Lupinion（意思是Lupin的儿子。Sirius一直对于精灵和人类命名方式的相似性感到惊异。），“嘿，Remus，你还有吃的吗？”

“当然。”Remus从干净的背包——竟然还是干净的！肯定是因为精灵都是只在远处放暗箭的家伙！——中拿出了几块被绿叶包裹的东西。“精灵的面包兰巴斯，只需要一小口，一个成年人就能吃饱。”

Remus喜洋洋的正要继续，却被两个人类的哀嚎打断了。“不，Remus！我们才不会吃这没味儿的，干巴巴的面包！”James坐起身来抗议着，“我们是人类，Remus，人类，而这意味着我们需要吃肉，而不是像你们精灵一样吃草！”

Remus摆出一副被冒犯的样子。

“哎哟，好吧，”Sirius站了起来，使劲伸了下懒腰，“我去看看能不能打回点儿猎物。Remus你也一起来，我今天快累死了……”

“我认为留下两个伤员在一起很不合适，”Remus有所指的看着挂彩的James和Peter，“所以你去吧，Sirius，我留下来照顾他们。”

Sirius盯着Remus。

Sirius做出了一个很像犬类幼崽（？！）的眼神。

Sirius……

Remus翻了个白眼。“好吧，好吧，人类，我跟你去。”说罢精灵优雅的从树上跳了下来，长弓在手，白羽背负。

没走几步他们便被Peter叫住了。“嘿！你们人类做菜的方法真是能毁了食材！所以如果你们有幸带回点猎物的话，我会很高兴帮忙处理的。”

 

**In London, 2013**

房间内美妙的气氛丝毫不受屋外细雨的影响。三个好友围坐在桌前，等待着另一位友人来上菜。

“我以为Peter是这家餐厅的老板，他竟然会亲自下厨。”James Potter扶了下眼镜。“我是应该感到惊讶呢，还是感到荣幸呢？”

“我希望你能感到荣幸，James。”Peter推着车走了过来，上面好像摆了好多美味

“首先是你的晚餐，Remus，”Peter小心的端起了一个盘子，“三分熟的牛排，”他又斟了一杯酒，“搭配上01年的布根地红，这让能让肉质更加细腻。”“哇哦，谢谢！”Remus的眼睛亮了起来。

“至于你，James，我给你准备的菜是香煎鹅肝，用我们刚刚进口的德国冰酒作为搭配。”James冲Peter露出了一个惊喜的笑容，后者欣然接受。

“Sirius，我希望你能喜欢酱料烧烤的海鲜和穗乐仙红酒作为你的晚餐。”精致的菜肴加上绝美的味道，Sirius由衷的赞叹Peter的手艺。

晚餐在温馨的气氛中进行了进行了片刻，Peter跟他们聊着自己的近况；James让Sirius加把劲，因为他希望自己即将出世的孩子能有个教母，而Sirius对此毫不犹豫的还击；Remus向Peter询问着烹饪的技巧……

“我最近有个计划，”Sirius用餐巾轻轻的擦了擦嘴，扫视着其余三人，“如果你们能同意参加那真是再好不过了……”

 

**In space, 2385**

“舰长，没有制定任何计划而在宇宙中随意游荡是不合逻辑的。”劫盗者号里，舰桥上，舰长椅后，Remus Lupin大副背着手向Sirius Black舰长提醒着。

Sirius回头，看向自己有着亚麻色头发的狼人大副，放肆地笑着说：“哦！指挥官，你什么时候变得胆小了？难道这浩瀚无尽神秘美丽的宇宙令你胆寒了吗？嘿！我们可是劫盗者！我们无所畏惧！”

Remus勾了勾嘴角。“我只是提出不合逻辑的地方。但我没说我不喜欢。”

Sirius的笑容扩大了一分，站起身来赞许的拍着大副的肩膀。

“舰长！”这回说话的是通讯官Peter Pettigrew上尉，“我们收到了求救信号，来自霍格沃茨星球。星球的首领邓不利多说他们遭到了一个蛇脸巫师以及他的手下‘吃死的人’的攻击！”

“棒极了！”Black舰长回头，发现自己的舵手James Potter上尉已经将椅子转向面冲自己的方向，“那么舰长，我们要不要准备实施营救计划？”

Sirius爽快的大笑，坐回舰长椅上。“很好，Mr. Potter！曲速八推进。目的地，霍格沃茨！”

心满意足的看着舰桥上激动而忙碌的身影，下属，同事，友人，Sirius在舰长椅中换了个更舒服的姿势，随后敲了下全舰广播键：

“劫盗者号全体成员,这里是Sirius Black舰长。我们正驶向霍格沃茨星球实行救援计划. Now, let’s prepare to kick the Snake-Face’s ass!”

 

**In hope, anytime**

“……就这样，尖头叉子，月亮脸，大脚板和虫尾巴永远的打败了那个邪恶的蛇脸巫师。他们并肩站在一起，看着从云层中流淌出的阳光，准备好开始新的旅程。因为，黑暗已经退去，他们无所畏惧。”James Potter低头吻了吻自己睡眼惺忪的儿子，“Lupin叔叔给你写的故事到这里就结束了，你该睡觉了，Harry。”

“Awwww……他写的真好，这是我生日礼物中最好的一本书。”三岁的Harry打着哈欠做出了如下评论，任由他的父亲给他盖好被子，手中牢牢攥着Sirius送给他的飞天扫帚。 “Harry，睡觉的时候不能这么做。”James哭笑不得的想从Harry手中拿走自己好友送的礼物，然而自己的儿子却如此倔强。

“求你了爸爸~就一晚嘛~ Pleeeeeeeease……”无奈，在Harry软软糯糯的声音，一闪一闪的狗狗眼的攻势下，以及自己无意识对儿子的宠溺中，James叹了口气：“好吧，就今天晚上。现在已经快十一点了，好好睡觉。”James握着魔杖，“Nox。”

几分钟后，作别了熟睡中的Lily和Harry，James来到了楼下。

Remus Lupin坐在靠窗边的躺椅上，沉浸于手中的书，离他不远处的桌子上，凌乱的立着许多空酒杯和酒瓶，Sirius Black和Peter Pettigrew则已经趴倒在其中。

“Merlin’s beard……”James嘟囔着，感觉又好笑又可气，“让他们留下来住一晚真是我做过的最糟的决定了。”

Remus从书中抬起头，向醉死酒乡的那两人的方向点了点：“Sirius说今天是Harry的生日，一定要好好庆祝一下，于是拽着Peter拼酒。Peter喝了三杯黄油啤酒后就不行了，Sirius是喝了四瓶火焰威士忌之后才趴下。说真的，James，你最大的错误应该是在家藏了这么多酒而且让他们找到了。”

James挥了挥魔杖，将桌子上的狼藉收拾好，假装没好气的对Remus说：“哦，行了，别说了。作为为数不多的清醒的人，快帮我把他们弄到卧室里。”当二人终于用飘浮咒完成这一“壮举”后，James补充道 ：“Remus，Harry很喜欢你给他写的生日礼物。”Remus愣了一下，即使在黑暗中James依旧看见了好友变红的脸。他因此笑了出来。

“嗯，我要回去照顾儿子了，这两个醉鬼就交给你管了。”James一边往外走着一边说道，身后传来Remus的哀嚎。James在心中算了一下，啊，离下个满月还有五天呢。

他走到卧室的床前，看着明月用月光将一切镀上一层银。James心满意足的长叹一声，因为，世事皆美好。

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> “In English Channel, 1588”最后一段的斜体字引用自艾略特的《荒原》。


End file.
